


The Best Match

by chatnoirwritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoirwritings/pseuds/chatnoirwritings
Summary: You had lost all hope of finding the true love long time ago. With a child to take care of, you stopped looking for Mr. Right. But when you come across with Chris Evans, your beliefs waver. Will everything go as planned?





	1. Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter works as a introduction

The jingling sound of keys opening the main door alerted an anxious Tom. His impatience made him run towards the sound of you entering into the house. Today had been a tiring day, your boss had been a pain in the neck and now you were feeling the aftermath of a hard work day.

Working for this law firm had its perks though, you thought as you smiled at your son. He was waving at you with something in his hand but his enthusiasm couldn't let you see what it was.

“I got it, I got it!”, he was chanting.

Yes, this job had its perks, and one of them was being able to earn enough money for you two. Being a single mother wasn't easy, as being a teenage mother hadn't been easy either. Now, with a fourteen-year-old son, you were glad you had decided to fight for him in the past. Now, after all those  _dark years_ , you couldn't be more happy and proud of your decisions.

_You didn't care everybody else had decided to turn their backs on you._

You were a good mother, you believed, and that was what mattered.

“What is it?”, you asked your son as you put your keys in the drawer.

“I got it!”, he repeated.

This time, he showed you the document and you read it carefully. Your eyed widened and a bright smile appeared on your face.

“Yes!”, you shouted and hugged him as the two of you started jumping along the house.

You weren't feeling tired anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

The large table was imposing. Why did they make you sit there? There were only four people. Your son sat between you and his manager and friend, Frank, whose help had been very important for promoting Tom.

In front of you sat a representative for the movie Tom was in talks for,  _A new light_ , and today was the day when he was going to meet the actor who was playing one of the main roles.

Tom had asked you to come with him and Frank. This was going to be hist first main role in a movie, and he wanted you to be there with him. This was a significant moment for him, and his mother must be there to witness it.

“When is he coming?”, Tom asked the representative.

His question was like a sign for the door to be opened.

“...So sorry!”, a man entered and the four of you turned to look at him. You knew him.

“There was a lot of traffic”, he explained as he let another man enter and closed the door. His movements were abrupt due to his hurry.

“Mom...”. You knew what he meant and nodded, still looking at the newcomer.

A lot of times had your son told you how he admired Chris Evans. And now, he was there, entering through the door and looking for a seat. His manager sat down next to him, and after Chris apologised again, his eyes travelled though all the attendants. For a moment you felt motionless.

His eyes stopped on you and you felt breathless.

He was looking at you, and you felt his deep stare. You felt your heart beat erratically and your cheeks turn red before him.

 

A lovely red, Chris thought. He felt enchanted by the woman in front of him. Who was she? He felt the urge to ask but now it wasn't a good moment. He couldn't look away, she had something so alluring that was making him feel it. It was attraction.

“Chris”

And he knew he had to meet her personally.

“Chris.”

He needed to know her name first, he thought.

“Chris!”

His manager's voice brought him back to reality.

“Let's discuss the script”, the representative said. “But first, meet the person who was going to be your son in the movie. Tom”

And when Chris' eyes went back to admire you, his deception was evident as you weren't looking at him but to the boy next to you.

And he knew what he wanted. Chris felt the necessity to have your attention. He felt it, and by your reaction, he knew you had felt it too.

So it might be true, he thought. It existed.

 **It might be love at first sight**.


	2. Far from home

It had been two weeks since your son signed his contract with this movie. You hadn't expected he had to be so far from home, though. It was the first time you were so far away from your Tom, and it made you really sad.

“Don't be sad, mom”, he had told you the day he left. “It's only for four weeks”

You knew you needed to show happiness for your child, you shouldn't show any bad feeling. But your baby was leaving home, and it was difficult for you. You had never been away from each other.

But _A new light_ required a change in scenery, and in one month they would continue filming here in this city, the city that had seen your son grow.

But this was painful anyway.

“My baby!”, you replied as you hugged him and showered him in kisses. No, you should show happiness for him, this was what he wanted to do and you needed to be supportive. “I'll miss you”

“But we'll be talking and _facetiming_!!!”

He was too happy, too eager to leave. But you also new later he would feel a little bit of homesickness.

“And Chris is coming too!”

_Chris_. Now that name made you feel warm. Everything had started that day, and you could still feel his eyes on you. At first you had thought it might be _love at first sight_ but maybe, just maybe, it was a silly crush.

“Yes, Chris will be there too. I'm really happy for you”, and after you hugged him again, you took his luggage and went to the car.

_Chris_. And you didn't want to admit it, but the name felt too good to say.

 

* * *

 

 

Chris never stopped thinking about the woman that had sat next to his co-star. She had made him so nervous that he almost tripped over his own feet. But he couldn't help it and be awestruck by her smile.

He needed to know who she was, though he still hadn't found out. Maybe he just needed to ask Tom about her. A sister? His aunt? His mother? Who knew...

But Chris was about to discover it soon, though he was still unaware of it. And having his co-star next to him would help him find it out.

“We still have thirty minutes for next shot”, Tom said.

They were in Chris' trailer waiting for the director. Tom wanted to be with him, Chris was really an inspiration and wanted to make the most of it and learn from his _role model_.

Chris was reading his script again, and Tom decided to keep his promise to you and switched on his computer in order to _facetime_ you. He sat next to Chris and the actor couldn't help but look at what his co-star was doing.

After opening the application, Chris barely contained his excitement when he saw who was on the other side.

“Hi! Mum!”, Tom greeted you.

Ok, those words cooled him down a little bit. So you were his mother. Although that fact didn't diminish what you had made him feel, he vacillated. Did you have a partner? His mind suddenly was assaulted by hundreds of situations regarding you. Too lost in though he was that he didn't realise you were shyly greeting him.

When you saw who was next to your son, you thought of saying something to him. But it seemed Chris' mind was elsewhere. Tom eagerly grabbed his attention and made him join your conversation.

Chris never waver afterwards, trying to charm you with some funny stories of him and Tom. You missed your son, but seeing him so happy next to Chris made you feel proud of him. He was adapting so well to this new experience.

 

* * *

 

 

You knew they would arrive soon. The end of the filming had been delayed for one more week, but now you knew your son was coming back. Tom had told you Chris was coming too, and that had made you feel even more nervous.

And the doorbell startled you. You opened the door and found your smiling son with lots of gifts under his arms. As promised, Chris was there, him with a bouquet of your favourite flowers.

“Please, come, you must be tired”, you said as they followed you inside. You quickly accepted his bouquet and went to find a good place for those beautiful flowers.

Meanwhile, as your son went to his bedroom, Chris was waiting in the living room, looking around from his seat on the sofa. This was a warm house, he thought as he took a look at the different photographs that adorned the room. All those photos were about only two people, he realised, but these images of a mother with her son were welcoming.

When you came back and sat down next to him, Chris tried to conceal his nervousness. Tom hadn't come down yet, and you sitting next to him wasn't helping at all.

“How was it?”, you asked. “Did Tom enjoy it?”

“Yes!”, he said and paused. He could smell your perfume. “We were together most of the time and...”

Chris' smile grew when he saw you smiling and listening happily to him telling you about your son's adventure. He really loved your smile.

“But do you know what Chris did?”, Tom's voice attracted your attention as he entered the living room.

Soon, your house filled with such warmth that it was almost unrecognisable. Laughing could be heard constantly, and you couldn't feel better. Chris had helped Tom a lot in only one month, you thought as you were listening to the actor again.

Now that you saw him, the way he acted, how he talked to you and your son, it made you feel that kind of emotion again. His smile was attracting and his laugh would always make you smile. Yes, you thought, maybe you should let your _crush_ on him spring up.

Suddenly, after one of Chris' fit of laugher in which he had moved his hand over his chest, you felt something warm on your leg. You looked down and saw that hand. It surprised you. All of a sudden, you hesitated.

Though the atmosphere never changed.

Chris realised a bit late where his hand had ended up and removed it fast. He feared that action would make you feel unease, but when he looked up in order to apologise, he was surprised at you smiling at him, as if you were accepting his silent apology.

Because you weren't angry. It had surprised you indeed but you couldn't say you disliked that warm feeling. You liked it. Yes, maybe you should let your feelings flourish. And that moment you wished he felt the same.

He did, he was sure of it, but Chris was unaware that him entering the house would also unleash some difficulties on the way.

It wasn't going to be an easy path if both decided to let your feelings known. So, would he fight for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, let's go to the heart of the fic...


	3. I like you

Chris felt on cloud nine. It had been a good day and a blissful night. As he went home, he could still feel the warmth on his lips. It had been quite an unexpected action from both of you, but he didn’t regret it at all. He could even tell you had felt the same towards it, and that warmed him immensely.

It happened when he had taken you home from that delicious dinner and was standing in front of your main door. It was late, so he hadn’t pressed on getting inside. Accompanying you to your door was enough for Chris.

 

_“Well… I’m home”, you said unsure. You didn’t want him to leave your side. “I’ve had a great day, thank you”_

_You were looking at him, not wanting to look for your own keys on your handbag. You didn’t want the night to end._

_“Me too”, replied Chris. “I’d like to meet you again. Let’s go out next Saturday again”_

_You smiled brightly at him, almost getting lost in his eyes. “Yes… I’d like that too”_

_“So…”_

_He didn’t continue, Chris stopped mid sentence when he saw you taking a step forward._ It is now or never _, you had thought. You just knew it was the right moment._

_Chris followed suit and closed the space between you two. You closed your eyes, waiting for him. He didn’t hesitate at all and waited no time._

_The kiss felt wonderful. You had been waiting for it the whole day._ I like you _, you thought when his lips left yours._

_“I like you too”. You felt your cheeks hot as you realised you had said it aloud. “I really like you”, he repeated._

_And Chris went to kiss you again, now knowing you felt the same, you returned it as eagerly as him. He kissed you, and you could still feel the tingling on your lips._

 

“Let’s meet again next Saturday” _. It was a promise, and you couldn’t wait for that moment to arrive._

 

Closing the main door, you felt strange. You had just said goodbye to Chris. Your son hadn’t still arrived from his friends’ party, so the house felt quite lonely. With the thought of your son, you told yourself you would need to talk to Chris about what you’d say to Tom. You being a thing wasn’t still official, you reckoned — he had just told you that he liked you, nothing else.

You went to your bedroom in order to change into your pyjamas, now you were going to bed and dream of what had happened today. You’d think of your relationship with Chris tomorrow.

 

And this night you dreamt of him.

 

* * *

 

The following morning you decided to oversleep, it was Sunday anyway, which meant it would be a lazy day for you and your son. Tom, as always, had woke up earlier than you, and decided to prepare breakfast for both of you.

He went downstairs, as silently as possible in order not to wake you up. As he was going to the kitchen, he took the shoes you had left in the middle of the living room and put them on their right place.

After so many years, last night had been your first night going out, and Tom knew you deserved having fun at last. You had always worked so hard that you had never felt like going out on weekends, and you had been cutting yourself off quite a lot. Tom felt happy that you were changing for the better.

He was signing as he prepared everything on the kitchen’s table when the sound of your mobile stopped him. He went to take it from your handbag that you had left on the sofa last night, but he realised it wasn’t a call.

He took your mobile and unlocked it, there were no secrets between the two of you, so it wasn’t so uncommon for him to look at your mobile. The sender of this message took him by surprise, though. He didn’t know you had Chris’ number.

“I hope you had a great night yesterday. I can’t wait to meet you next Saturday”, Tom read.

He immediately left your mobile in your handbag again, shocked. He didn’t felt angry, just surprised. He was happy you had started going out again, though he wasn’t so sure whether he liked who your companion had been.

Knowing you had been out with Chris Evans felt strange. Chris Evans was an actor he really admired and he had been so happy when he learnt he would be working with him. This had been an opportunity for Tom to learn from who he considered the best. You knew of his admiration towards him, and now Tom felt strange.

He liked Chris, he admired him, but truth be told, he wasn’t sure he liked him pursuing you.On one side he was happy the two of you had been going out, but if it meant you having romantic feelings towards him, he was feeling uneasy.

He would tell you, there were no secrets between the two of you. He didn’t know what to feel though.

He was undecided.

 

* * *

 

The week went on not so fast, but Saturday arrived at last. Chris was coming again. Tom hadn’t had the opportunity to talk about it, he had only told you about the message, that he had read it, but when he had been about to tell you, the _bright_ look on your face had made him think twice. He needed to find the right time.

Though it never came, as he opened the door to find the smiling face of Chris. He was surprised about his own thoughts, as he had just thought of slamming the door in his face.

“Chris!”, you called. “Come in!”

Tom moved a bit, just a bit, to let him in. No, he didn’t like it.

“Hey”, Chris said as he moved closer.

Tom could see your happiness. He wanted to be happy too, but something inside him didn’t allow it. He didn’t like what he saw.

Chris moved much more closer, leaving a chaste kiss on your cheek. Your giggling made Tom feel a bit uneasy.

But when Chris moved again, this time kissing you on your lips, Tom came to a conclusion.

 

“I don’t like this at all”.


	4. Father material

Tom was nervous, although it wasn’t the first time you were watching him act. You had visited him to all plays he had taken part in. But this was different, he was acting with well known actors and actresses for a movie. And he was there too.

Chris. After what Tom had witnessed the other day, he got cautious of Chris’ intentions. He reckoned you were happier than before, and that made him happy too, but the reason behind your happiness was a bit unnerving. He had mixed feelings about it — firstly, it was Chris Evans, his role model, someone he really looked up to; secondly, he was Chris Evans, a man that had an interest in his mother, and it felt a bit… wrong.

So when Chris had invited you to the movie set, Tom was  _aware_ of his intentions… Or that was what he thought.

 

* * *

 

 

The taxi had left you next to the set, so it wasn’t too long till you found Tom waiting for you. “Mom! Here!”

Your son walked towards you, hugging you and kissing your cheek with a bright smile.

You put both hands on his face, and kissed his cheek back soundly, to which he complained a bit. “You’ve arrived fast!” He said as he took your hand and showed you the way.

“I couldn’t wait to see my son acting!” You laughed.

He took you to one set before going back to his trailer. “They are shooting another scene.” He explained. “You know? Now my  _half sister_  is on screen. Do you want to watch it?”

You hesitated a bit. “Am I allowed?”

“Of course!” He only said. “I’ve talked to the director about you.”

Tom’s enthusiasm was contagious, and you followed your son as you both talked about his day on set. 

“…And then I had to fight with a knife!” He was explaining as he stopped abruptly. He made you stop too, and you followed the direction to where he was looking at. Then, you saw him.

Chris Evans was also on set, acting alongside his other co-actress, the girl Tom had been talking to you about. He was there, in a scene that made you daydream. Chris was unaware of you being there, too focused on his job. For this shot, he had to take the girl to her school and meet the school’s principal. The way he spoke to the girl was part of the script, of course, but you couldn’t help it. He was like one.

_…Like a father material_ , you thought. Maybe it was the way Chris had been treating you, perhaps it was the way he was dealing with children right now. Perhaps it was you and your flourishing feelings towards the actor. Perhaps. 

“Mom?”

Surprised by your own thoughts, you were brought back to reality and looked at your son’s worried face. “Are you ok?”

“Yes”, you smiled. “Yes, of course.”

He smiled back, but you weren’t aware of it, of that untrusting smile that was aimed at the man who had just ended his scene and was coming towards you two.

“Y/N!”

“Chris!” You greeted the newcomer.

“Y/N! Thanks for coming!”

He stood now in front of you, with a smile that matched yours. “No, thank you for inviting me.”

Tom snorted and looked away. But he never left your side.

You looked at Chris and took in his appearance — quite shaggy clothes and flip-flops. It was a sight you weren’t so used to, but it was part of his role for this movie, yet you couldn’t help it and comment.

“You look… nice.” You said.

Chris looked down and smiled. “Well…”

Tom didn’t say a thing, but turned his attention to Chris too.

Your laugh made him look up again and his face brightened before the sight. His gaze made you stop laughing though. “What is it?” You asked after his sudden silence. And Tom frowned and decided to leave the two of you alone.

“I’ll be back.” Your son said before going to his trailer. You followed him with your eyes, asking to yourself if you should follow him.  _Is something wrong?_ You looked back at Chris, asking him silently.

Chris smiled but said nothing about it, he only cleared his throat and offered you his arm. “Shall we?”

Without hesitation, you took his arm and both went to Tom’s trailer.

 

* * *

 

 

You smiled when you entered Tom’s trailer and found how he had decorated it —lots of photos of you and his friends from school laid on the single table, next to the photos was his script for the movie. 

“I have to read it again later.” He said and watched Chris follow you inside his trailer.

You went to sit down on the sofa that occupied most of the space, and Chris continued to follow you, talking about the next shot. This time Tom was ready, however, as he moved faster than his co-star and run to sit down next to you with such strength that it startled you.

Chris stopped for a moment and looked at you hugging your son. “Sit down, Chris!” You said, pointing at the single seat available, which was next to Tom, but not to you.

Chris sighed and sat down, but he understood — your son needed you today after these difficult days. There had been some tiring shots, and he knew Tom was utterly tired, despite his eagerness and apparent energy. 

“After work today we can go out and have dinner!” Tom beamed at you. 

“When?” You asked.

And Tom explained what was still left. Chris listened to your conversation, a soft smile adorned his face as he watched your interaction, which he would joined at times to answer your questions. It was a calming moment for him, and soon he realised he had really needed a moment like this. It was heartwarming.

 

So he only wanted to listen to you two talk.

 

* * *

 

 

One more shot, or so you had been told, before your son would have the rest of the day for yourselves. You have invited Chris to have dinner with you two, and you couldn’t wait anymore.

There you sat, on a chair that the director had offered so that you could see this specific scene, where both actors appeared. It was quite an intense scene, you reckoned, and couldn’t take your eyes off from it.

Your attention would divert from Tom to Chris constantly, you wanted to learn more about the way your own son acted at the same time you wanted to discover new things about Chris. 

Tom would feel at ease every time you supported him, but today it was different. Your attention was also on the other actor, and although he wanted to make it look like it didn’t affect him, this fact was making him loose control of his own mind, which would led to the director’s orders to repeat the same scene. At first, he had tried to cover his feelings, but when he had to continue the scene on his own, having to witness from afar Chris’ proximity to your standing form, everything around him disappeared but a single thought that came to his mind.

You two were a thing.

And then, he got aware of that latent feeling he once thought to be forgotten. Should he trust Chris? He was a nice guy, sure, but he didn’t know a thing about his private life. And that was what made him feel this way.

And one single idea came to his mind. A hasty thought that would lead to hurried actions. Tom loved his mother, and he knew how much you had fought for his sake in the past. Chris was a nice co-star and friend, but, to you, it was more than that, and he was afraid. 

Tom had come to one single resolution he would second with all his might.

He was going to protect you.


	5. His aim

You would never forget the days that had followed after your visit to Tom's workplace. You could never ask for anything different. Although going back to work had been exhausting, it had also made you feel over the moon. That day you had found a letter and a box full of your favourite sweets and it had overwhelmed you —you had never thought Chris would be so attentive, which you weren’t used to.

Returning to work also meant you wouldn’t spend much time with your son, who was now on a short break from his acting. The film was about to end, but they had given the cast some time for themselves, which Tom had also made most of and go out with his friends.

And then, there was Chris, he had not let you forget him at all — _as if it was possible_ , you thought. Always the gentleman, he had waited for you that day when you left work late and accompanied you home. He didn’t want you going alone.

And today it wasn’t any different, yet you didn’t understand why there was an angry Tom waiting for you on the main door.

“Hey, baby.” You greeted him when he surprised you by opening the door before you had got to your keys. “Where’s my kiss?”

Before you could enter he asked you in a whisper. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

You looked at him puzzled.

“What do you mean? And why are we whispering?”

You entered and Tom closed the door. “Chris.” It was his only answer.

And your face lighted up.

“Oh! So he is already here!”

He frowned.

“Yes, he is here. But why?”

You put your things away while you were talking to your son.

“I told you he was coming.”

Tom was following you.

“No, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did.”

And Tom followed you to the living room. “Chris!” You greeted your guest.

 

_You had really told your son about Chris coming home._

_“Baby, I’d like to invite Chris to have dinner with us,” you had announced during your ‘daily reading session’ “What do you think?”_

_“Uh-huh.” Tom had smiled as he had read one specific paragraph on his book._

_“Ok, then.” And you had continued reading your own book._

 

Tom should have listened to you at that moment, he thought as he saw both of you talking animatedly, with Chris sitting down on _his_ part of the sofa. Sighing, he went to the kitchen to find something to eat in the meantime.

“Ugh.” He couldn’t stand hearing him laugh.

Chris, on the other hand, felt nervous —it wasn’t strange for him tough. But having you sitting down next to him made him feel butterflies in his stomach. He had missed you indeed.

“I have to prepare everything for dinner.” You made an attempt to stand up but Chris stopped you.

“I’ll do it.”

You smiled at him and shook your head.

“You’re my guest, Tom and I always prepare all meals together.” You stood up and put your hand on Chris’ shoulder, making him lean back against the sofa. “We’ll be back.”

But, before you moved your hand away, Chris was fast and caught it. You looked at him, with an unspoken question. Chris shook his head and smiled, and you blushed he left a single longed-for kiss on the back of your hand, slowly he released it. You stood still for a moment and unconsciously touched the kissed hand with the other. “I’ll be back.” You said and, against your own desire, you followed your son.

But you found that Tom had already started without you, so you only helped him with the rest. “I see you’ve started without me,” you told him.

He nodded, and you immediately knew something wasn’t alright.

“What’s wrong.”

Tom sighed and turned around to face you. His face already showed what he was unable to say aloud.

“I don’t want him around that much.”

Now it was your turn to sigh.

“You know I like him,” you explained. “And I really enjoy being able to be with both of you.”

Tom remained silent, his inner battle evident on his face. He closed his eyes in an attempt to make up his mind, and opened them again. At that moment he saw pure anxiety on your face, and he didn’t want you to suffer from the same feeling again.

“Ok,” he agreed. “He’ll stay, because I love you.”

And he felt great once he saw that sparkling-like effect on your face. You beamed at him and immediately hugged him, kissing him loudly on his cheek.

“I love you, my lovely son.” You sang. 

Tom felt happy as he hugged you back, but good feelings were always interrupted by something, he thought. And that was what happened next. Tom tensed up.

“I couldn’t sit down and wait.” Chris’ voice was heard from behind. “Let me do something too.”

And Tom swore he had heard the sound of that happiness bringing down like a crystal. No, he didn’t like having him there, but he will wait, and he will be able stand it because of you.

Because your happiness was what mattered.

 

* * *

 

 

He felt it, he really did. He felt trembling with anticipation. Dinner had started without any problem, though sometimes Chris had felt far from you and your son’s light conversation. He knew Tom was still cautious of him, and Chris hoped he could talk to him about his real intentions, but Tom had never left your side, he had even decided to sit next to you —this way he could keep an eye on _him_.

Despite Tom’s reluctance, he had quite enjoyed Chris’ visit in the end. He didn’t know how but every time Chris was explaining something, it made the atmosphere so light that Tomcould almost accept he was having a good time.

While Chris was talking to you, Tom was reflecting on his own previous actions. How could he approach this? He didn’t know.

“So… I’ve been thinking…” Chris faltered.

“Yes?” you encouraged.

“As we both are having free time soon, I’ve been thinking the three of us could go out and spend the day somewhere.”

 

* * *

 

“So, why are you here?” Mel never looked away from the video game when he asked.

The five friends were sitting down on the floor, some playing the game, others chatting.

Tom had been reluctant to let his mother go with Chris, but when his attempt to prevent them go out again had failed, he didn’t have any other option than doing what he had announced.

 

_“I can’t” Tom said before you could speak. “I’m meeting with my friends as we are staying in Mel’s home for the weekend”_

_Tom felt good for a moment as he saw disappointment on Chris’ face._ You have no chance now _, he thought at that moment._

_“Oh,” Chris said. “Then if you can’t…”_

_But, again, his momentary happiness was broken by the next words._

_“If my son doesn’t mind, we could go out, it will be really nice.” You stated._

_Tom hesitated. “But…”_

_“It’s ok, baby, I know how you like staying at Mel’s house,” you interrupted him. “You can go, do not worry”._

 

And Tom swore that last words were meant for something else. _Do not worry_ , they were repeated on his mind. But he was worried. And now his mother _was out of his protection_ with that man.

So the only thing he could do was to sit down there, sulking while he played with Mel’s _PlayStation_ surrounded by his best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you will enjoy your proper date with Chris Evans. Next chapter will be about this beautiful relationship.


	6. A night to never forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMPORTANT!** This chapter contains some implied smut and some mature content, but I don’t believe it should be tagged as “mature” (kisses, hugs, wandering hands and feelings). **If you don’t want to read it, you can skip this chapter and wait for chpater 7** , which will contain a summary of this one.

Saturday afternoon arrived really fast. Chris was waiting for you, his hands playing with the napkin on the table. It was a cloudy day and although the weather forecast hadn’t announced rain for this day, it surely looked like a day to stay at home.

But Chris wanted to see you and, in his eagerness, he started moving his leg in a nervous tic. The café where he was waiting for you was almost empty and its calm was welcoming but strange for him, being too used to noise.

Chris looked at his watch, 16.50 it said. You must arrive soon, he thought. Although you had agreed on meeting at 17.00, Chris had decided to go to the café almost half an hour before. He couldn’t stay at home and wait there. He knew you would come in ten minutes, and this thought made his heart skip a beat.

“Hi!” Your voice made him look to his side too fast that he felt a pain on his neck.

“Y/N! You’re early!” He said and stood up in order to greet you.

He stood in front of you and with hesitation, he aimed to kiss you on your lips. You knew that, but in your shyness, you were fast and moved to leave a kiss on his cheek.

Chris only chuckled and looked at you again, this time his eyes lingered for a moment. His awe evident on his face. “Ok, let’s sit down!” You said, but it took him some seconds before he reacted to your voice.

“Of course, yes.”

He felt that so common feeling of nervousness again, it was almost overwhelming. It wasn’t the first time he was with you alone, but this fact didn’t made his anxiety any better.

Once your favourite drink arrived, he could finally feel at ease. Your voice calmed his previous restlessness as he listed about your week.

 

You appraised his choice on the café, it was really peaceful. You knew he had chosen it because of the attention he could get should he have chosen a more crowded place. This café was perfect.

Your chat went on smoothly, without any interruption. You discovered new things about him, while he also asked you about your life.

“I can’t wait for meeting Dodger!” You laughed when he was explaining what his dog had made two days ago. It must have been quite a mess.

“He’d be delighted to meet you too!”

He looked at you and took a sip from his own drink. Suddenly, once he put the cup on the table, his eyes found your hand next to your beverage.

“Chris?” You tilted your head to the right.

He moved his arm so that his hand could cover yours on the table. You blushed immediately.

Now it was your turn to remain silent. Moving your hand so that you could touch his too, you felt his hand caressing yours in an intimate way.

“You know?” Chris almost whispered.

His hand never stopped touching yours, his caressing was too tempting but you didn’t dare to look up, afraid of what you could find.

“Y/N?”. Chris insisted and finally you looked at him.

His hand still caressed yours, his warmth too comfortable to move apart. “Yes?”

“I really enjoy being with you,” his statement as warmth as his own hand. “I don’t want to be apart from you”.

You fell silent, but what Chris found on your face spoke volumes.

“Where should we go after this, then?” You almost hit yourself after your silly and sudden question.

But for Chris there was nothing silly about it. He smiled. His hand stopped its caress but remained on yours. Then, he squeezed it briefly.

“Wherever you want. I’m all yours”.

 

* * *

 

 

Being painfully aware of people's stares, you didn't dare to let Chris' hand go. Once you had learnt what it felt, you didn't want to miss it anymore. After deciding going for a walk, Chris had only followed you, not one had talked when you had left the café, too content with each other's company.

Words weren't needed.

Chris was aware of your reactions. Every time someone was staring at you, you could squeeze his hand unconsciously. He didn't mind that, but he didn't want you to feel bad about it, so he started talking and telling some jokes.

Your laughter was everything he wanted to hear. Your concerned soon faded.

“Should we go to a restaurant?” Chris asked once he realised it was eight o'clock.

You had been passing time in a park next to your house. It was night, but Chris didn't want to leave you.

“No...” You were tired after all. “We could get some pizzas and take them home.”

Chris' face brightened at your offer.

 

* * *

 

 

The house felt cold when you arrived, even the coach was cold as you sat down in front of the small table. Despite this coldness, you soon felt warm as Chris talked to you just about anything.

Or maybe it was the glass of wine you were drinking after dinner.

You sat down next to him on the sofa, with one leg bent slightly so you could turn and face him. One hand was on the sofa whilst the other held the wineglass up. You felt strange, the attraction you had been feeling towards him had increased incredibly during the night.

But you didn't dare to take the next step.

So when you sensed Chris hand again on top of yours, you let him. Now, in the intimacy of your home, you closed your eyes and just felt his warm hand caressing you, exploring from your hand to your arm with soft fingers.

With your closed eyes you couldn't see the change in Chris' demeanour. But you felt it.

You felt his travelling hand leaving your arm to cover your thigh, where it stopped. Its warmth was now almost burning your skin under your clothes. Slowly, you opened your eyes and found his.

He needn't ask you verbally. You only nodded. But he didn't move.

It wasn't till you smiled at him when his hand resumed its journey. “Please...” You whispered.

You saw him, you felt him, you heard his breathing turned heavy. And his hand moved to your knee.

The hand that was holding up the wineglass shook, but you didn't care if the glass was to fall.

Chris' hand went back to the upper part of your thigh as he moved impossibly closer to you. Then, his other arm moved and you thought he was going to hug you, so you closed your eyes.

When Chris took your glass from your hand in order to put it on the table, you opened them again and frown with a plea. Chris smiled and didn't give you time to think.

The extended arm went to your waist, his head leaned so that he could meet your stare. And kissed you.

His kiss burnt you, you could only feel his lips moving against yours, unaware of your body unconsciously moving against Chris, searching for him. When his mouth abandoned yours, he didn't stop.

As he was leaving small kisses on your neck, you managed to mutter an intelligible “Please...”

Chris stopped and reluctantly moved apart.

“Take me to your bedroom.” It was the only thing he could say and you managed to stand up with trembling legs. You took his hand and he followed you to your destination.

 

The door closed behind you, leaving you inside the bedroom that was bathed in dim light coming from outside your window’s open curtains.

 

It was a night you were never going to forget.


End file.
